


Fixation

by FallawayDun



Category: The Tell-Tale Heart - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Insanity, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: Threes are safe. A holy trinity that will not bring harm, harm, harm.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a poem/short story in the style of Edgar Allan Poe for English so I thought I'd post it!

No. No. No! It’s all wrong!

You may think me irrational, but I know what all of you do not. Bad things always come in ones and twos and fours and fives and sevens! And all multiples of. Never threes. Threes are safe. A holy trinity that does not bring harm, harm, harm.

The nurses understand this you see. They take my four daily pills- dirty, toxic, wrong, wrong, wrong four pills and cut them up into nine even pieces. A perfect multiple of three. The only number that could possibly come close to the perfection and purity of three. Why-it takes two to make one!

Sitting in the mind-numbing silence of my all white room my ears tap into something it had not before. The constant tick-tock-tick-tock of the clock situated above my bed.

It is with the most paralyzing fear that I realize the pattern of the wretched clock. A suffocating tick-tick-tick-tick-pause. Never to be a safe and pure pattern of threes.

The never ending cycle that had once gone unnoticed now unable to be shaken from my haywire mind. Oh! The torment of it!

I know what must be done. I wrap my fist in the sheets of my bed and stand on the mattress until I am faced with the heinous clock.

I jam my fist into the horrid glass case one, two, three times until it shatters, shards of glass sprinkling to the ground in a downpour of relief.


End file.
